Turnus Wyllt/Relationships
Family Turnus Wyllt is descended from two long lines of mages - sorcerers on his mother's side and wizards on his father. When not at Ever After High, he lives with his immediate family (his parents and elder brother), at their residence in Montreal, Quebec in Canada. Mother Turnus' mother hails from Algeria, and was regarded as of noble descent in the clan of sorcerers she was from. She was not prominent, and had too many other relatives to even consider a decent shot at any leadership role, so she sought to emigrate to Canada. In Canada, she and her husband are business partners, running a cute little company that deals in educational resources for magic-users together. When it comes to magic, her focus area include Faeraday's Pages and communication devices that can cross dimensional bridges. Outside of magic and magic education, she likes carpentry. Now that both children are out of the house, she has a tendency to worry about her sons. One caveat of that is that she tends to withhold information unless it's absolutely necessary, in fear of stressing her boys out. Turnus is definitely close to his mother, and values her highly, and would say that he is emotionally closer to her than his father. Father Turnus' father had never been the most open about his backstory. There were things that Turnus knew - his father was from Wales, he studied under a school set up in the name of Merlin, and the magic that he learnt was humble and pragmatic. Through a series of shenanigans, his father was either disowned or estranged from his birth family, and due to that, took on the surname of "Wyllt" in honour of Merlin. In Veritas Virumque, further truth is revealed about his father. Wizardry is not the only magic his father holds: he is a cambion, with the blood of demons in his veins. Much like the wizard Merlin, Turnus' father was conceived of the union of an incubus and a priestess, and thus regarded in much disdain by his human family. Truth, as always, is tough to learn. Turnus gets along with his father easily - they're both dorky (on the nerdy side), and he fuels Turnus' interests in how magic works and whatnot. Brother - Brutus Wyllt Brutus Wyllt is twenty-seven years old, so the Wyllt Brothers have an eleven year age difference between the two. Because Brutus spent his highschool life at boarding school, the two never really got to interact except during breaks, and Turnus appreciated those interactions very highly - given how few they were. Right now, Brutus Wyllt is a young professional, and a competent wizard in his own right. He graduated dux of his secondary school, did some cool magic shit in university, and is now working at his own start-up. He is everything that Turnus Wyllt could not be. Despite this, Turnus doesn't feel much bitterness to Brutus, but he is very annoyed when people try to compare the two. Sister-in-Law - Sofia Wares Sofia Wares and Brutus Wyllt, as of Chapter 7 of Veritas Virumque, are married. She is a wizard and a commoner, and does work in security. She's a security wizard. Pun aside, Sofia Wares, despite her common descent, does have connections. In fact, she was revealed to be the one who recommended Turnus to Ever After High for the role of King Merlin's son in the Princess Mayblossom. For this, Turnus thanks her highly, given how difficult it is to go to a school as prestigious as Ever After High, and he understands that if EAH becomes his alma mater, it would advance his career a lot. However, he's not the fondest of his role - but doesn't feel like it is his right to complain. Outside of destiny-securing matters, Turnus values Sofia a lot. At family gatherings, she is always sensible and kind, and asks Turnus questions that are of value and make him feel heard. It's rarely things about his destiny, or how school is, but rather questions on his interests and hobbies and general world-affairs. If Turnus had to be honest, he would say that he had a lot more in common with Sofia than he does with Brutus. Extended Family *they go to Algeria during the summer to visit the maternal grandparents sometimes Professional and Academic Academic Advisor Turnus' advisor is stated to be Dr King Charming. However, as Dr Charming and Professor Knight share an office in Zena's universe, Turnus sometimes seeks the guidance of Professor Knight as well. In Veritas Virumque, it is Professor Knight who recommends Turnus to destiny consulting, hoping to help the prince find his footing. Destiny Consultant Gabriel Fanfarinet has an enigmatic smile and a punchable air. Gabriel Fanfarinet is also a consulting intern that was assigned to help out Turnus Wyllt with "destiny issues", as well as his destined Ambassador Fanfarinet. Utility Fei Turnus met the changeling while digging around in the school archives. He finds them absolutely fascinating to talk to, and Utility is full of conjectures and theories on how the world of Ever After work. To Turnus, there is nothing more rare than someone taking his concerns seriously, which is why he's inclined to trust Utility Fei. Chanel Lyang Turnus met Chanel at his brother's wedding, where she was invited to as a guest. How Chanel knows either Brutus or Sofia is not yet known. Friends Klara Spejl While Turnus wouldn't regard Klara as his best friend, she is his closest friend. They started out as "research partners", when during Orientation or a class or somewhere (they don't quite remember), they discovered that the other had an interest in maths, and started having lengthy long conversations about the topic. The two can be typically found in a spare classroom, filling up the blackboards with computations and equations, hastily getting their work down onto paper, and mathematically yelling (at their work, at each other, at the difficulty of maths in general). The thing about Klara Spejl: people say that she is the Prince of Princes, people talk of her with all the regal grace one can muster. But she is neither prince in title nor role, while Turnus, the most unprincely of them all, is. There's a weird sort of contrast and similarities the two share - being bore from an African mother (Turnus - Algerian, Klara - Ethiopian) and an European father (Welsh and Norwegian respectively), a shared love for the beauty and certainty of mathematics. Plus, they both kick ass at ice hockey. Out of all the people at Ever After High, Turnus feels Klara is the only one that gets him. French King Squad + Gladiolus TBA Ablative Charming TBA Acquaintances Chelsea York They're Chemythsy / Science & Sorcery lab partners, and don't usually hang out outside a lab context, but when they're in class, they get along pretty well. The two like to talk about things common to the Commonwealth together, and with Turnus' small Welsh heritage, some UK stuff specifically gets thrown into the conversation as well. As Chelsea enjoys throwing scrunched up pieces of paper at Kirk, Turnus helps her aim those by calculating projectile speeds and angles. This is also the class that Turnus has with Fair, and he often spends his time glaring at the back of Fair's head, too. Dem Bois Collectively, Turnus finds Dem Bois a tad obnoxious. Sure, he'll go to their parties, out of politeness, but then he would probably end up angering Fair. Raider Espouse TBA Romance Truth be told, being pretty puts you off romance. And to Turnus, he has more important things to worry about - like his future and his career and his self-autonomy, that he usually feels like he doesn't have the time or reason to dedicate parts of his life to romance. Because of his pragmatism, he rarely tends to put people he likes on pedestrals, and it takes frequent interactions with one another until he would ever consider them. While dating outside your destiny is generally frowned upon, Turnus Wyllt has justified it with "The Princess Mayblossom isn't about finding your true love, it's more about finding people who aren't". He has only been in one relationship, with a particular Gladiolus Palms, which did not end as amicably as he would have hoped. Enemies Most Princes At EAH Turnus doesn't get along with princes. He claims he doesn't like princes. But it's not that he hates princes. It's that he was forced into being a fairytale prince, forced into this role that he doesn't want and therefore detests to death. Due to hating his role and trope, Turnus, by extension, tends to dislike princes at EAH and will avoid them if possible. and while I'm at it, princesses. He doesn't exactly hate them, though. Fair Al'Ahlam To Turnus, there was always something off about Fair. Perhaps it was how he acted - the dim one of the Dem Bois, and Turnus wasn't always sold on that. Desperate to find out more, all he really ended up doing was creeping out Fair, who reacted negatively, which only proceeded to escalate the situation until both of the boys only really knew two things 1) they didn't get along; and 2) they're not sure how anything started, but they're pretty sure the other started things. Bastion Fanfarinet Granted, Turnus didn't know Bastion Fanfarinet all that well. They were in the same story, he was his destined diplomat and villain, but Bastion had been cold and not at all friendly to him. He had been the first person Turnus tried to talk to at EAH, but gave the prince such a cold shoulder, that Turnus was scared off to the point that he resolved that he would not interact Bastion until destiny come. At least, that was until that this "Bastion Fanfarinet" somehow seemingly vanished all together. No information or trace of him was left behind, and Turnus Wyllt doubts his own memory that this man even existed. It must be a shame then, to realise how interesting knowing this guy could have been. And to realise how you never will. Gabriel Fanfarinet Gabriel Fanfarinet is not Bastion Fanfarinet, Turnus knows that much. He understands that this is the man who is his destined diplomat and the villain of the story forced upon him. Gabriel is older, wittier, and masterfully avoids every single question about Bastion Fanfarinet. Needless to say, Turnus doesn't trust him. Pythia Adalinda Turnus gets the distinct sense that Pythia Adalinda does not respect him, or his ideas, or his genuine questions. Despite her warm and bubbly reputation, she has been consistently cold to Turnus, which he finds highly off-putting. Category:Subpages